suitmanbigbrotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Anthony F.
|current= Jury Member |color= jury |age= 17 |colorlevel= TV Star |residence= Massachusetts, USA |occupation= Teacher |season= |status= Jury Member |place= 7/16 |votes= 6 |alliances= Seven Deadly Sinners |loyalties= Nolan K. Jack W. |hoh= 1 (Week 5) |nominated= 4 (Weeks 1, 2, 4 & Day 11) |veto= 2 (Weeks 1 & 5) |days= 11 |season2= |status2= Jury Member |place2= 9/16 |votes2= 4 |alliances2= Stuthony The Veterans |loyalties2= Stuart H. Barney D. |hoh2= 3 (Weeks 2, 4 & 6) |nominated2= 1 (Week 7) |veto2= 1 (Week 4) |days2= 8 }} was a houseguest on and . In his first season he placed seventh, and was the third member of the jury. In his second season he placed ninth, and was the third member of the jury. Big Brother 2 Game Summary Anthony was a prime target of the Outsiders alliance from the very start of the game, when he was initially nominated both times in the first two weeks by Patrick J. and Brian C. In Week 3 he won co-HOH with Dylan L., angering the Outsiders who were unable to get him out, and eventually leading to the mass walkout. The relief was short lived however, as Andrea O. and Sam B., former allies of the Seven Deadly Sinners, turned on him the very next week, although he was saved with the POV by ally Nolan K. Despite winning all comps in Week 5 and evicting his enemy's close ally, Max A., it could not stop Patrick winning HOH again, this time nominating Anthony alongside Nolan, and leading to his eviction in a 2-1 vote. Competition History Voting History HOH History Big Brother 7 Game Summary After a rollercoaster debut season, Anthony was determined to shake things up in Big Brother 7, becoming a dominant power player along with duo Stuart H., together winning the first four HOH competitions and controlling the votes with their fellow Veterans. However, Anthony's power-fuelled game soon got him paranoid that even his Veteran allies would stab him in the back at their first chance, especially when he was surprisingly thrust into a tiebreak decision at the triple-style Double Eviction. So Anthony used the private HOH in Secret Week to put Veteran Max N. on the block next to a non-entity in Logan H., although it wasn't long until people discovered it was him, blowing the Veterans alliance apart with his betrayal. After Max saved himself with the veto, Anthony put up his closest ally and fellow Veteran Robby J. in his place, making him the first returning player to leave the game. Unfortunately, just as Anthony had anticipated, they lost the HOH for the very first time to rookie Maddy W. in Week 7, and he was the very first target. Maddy nominated Anthony's allies Stuart and Barney, before also winning the veto to replace Barney with Anthony himself. Up on the block together, the Stuthony duo did not campaign against each other, but having achieved 3 HOHs in just six rounds, and nominated members of his own alliance, Anthony was decisively evicted in a 4-2 vote. Competition History Voting History HOH History Trivia * Along with Joel W., Anthony was one of the first set of people to ever be nominated in a Co-HOH week. ** He is also the first person to win the Power of Veto and use it to take themselves off the block in a Co-HOH week. ** Furthermore, he holds the record for the most times nominated in Co-HOH weeks, having been nominated in three out of four of them. * Anthony was one of the first two people to have won HOH in a cancelled week, alongside Co-HOH Dylan L. * Anthony was the second person to win both HOH and POV in the same week, following Tim T. in . ** This week also marked him as the first solo HOH in Big Brother 2, after the end of the Dastardly Duos twist and the Co-HOHs. ** He is also one of only two people to achieve this dual-power feat in multiple seasons, after Oli G. achieved it in and . * Anthony is the second houseguest to secretly win HOH as a result of the Secret Week twist. ** JaVale M. was the first secret HOH in . Category:Suitman's Big Brother Houseguests Category:BB2 Houseguests Category:BB7 Houseguests Category:7th Place Category:9th Place Category:Returning Houseguests